creepypastafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Kids.exe
Mi trovavo a scuola, era una giornata di Maggio, lo si leggeva dal calendario presente nella mia classe, il sole al centro del cielo rendeva l'atmosfera così piacevole da rendere impossibile il pensiero che qualcosa potesse trasformarla nella classica "brutta giornata". Ero seduto al mio banco, isolato dal resto della classe, vicino ad una finestra dove era possibile ammirare il cortile della scuola. Restai a guardare per talmente tanto tempo l'armonia di quella giornata che dimenticai completamente di essere a scuola, finché la professoressa non mi ricordò, con tono molto rabbioso, ciò che avevo dimenticato. Sentivo i miei compagni ridere di me e la professoressa continuava a ricordarmi quanto io fossi distratto a lezione. Mi mise in punizione, disse che aveva bisogno di parlarmi alla fine dell'orario scolastico e, nel frattempo, mi spedì nell'ufficio del preside. Mancava ancora qualche ora alla fine dell'orario, fortuna che avevo con me un gameboy, mi fu regalato il giorno del mio dodicesimo compleanno da mia madre, ero affezionato a lui più di quanto lo fossi a qualsiasi persona che conoscevo (tranne ovviamente i miei familiari). Domandai al preside se potevo accenderlo per svagarmi un po', fece un'eccezione e mi diede la possibilità di giocare in attesa che la professoressa venisse a parlarmi. Accesi il gameboy e feci partire Super Mario Land, lo avevo quasi finito e, visto che non avevo nulla da fare, continuai la storia principale. Le ore passarono in un batter d'occhio, ero così preso dal gioco che non mi accorsi della professoressa che mi osservava con occhi increduli. Non sapevo da quanto tempo fosse lì, pensavo solo che una punizione severa stava per essermi assegnata, ma mi sbagliavo. Chiesi alla professoressa perché mi stesse osservando immobile, lei con un piccolo sorriso esclamò: "Almeno quando giochi riesci ad essere concentrato, perché non provi ad adottare questa tecnica anche a scuola?" - la guardai negli occhi e gli dissi: "Beh, se ci fosse una materia dedicata ai videogiochi forse potrei avere qualche voto buono". La professoressa pensò molto a quella frase e dopo circa 20 secondi di riflessione, mi assegnò un compito riguardante l'ambiente dei videogiochi, dovevo fare una relazione su un gioco che avesse a che fare con i bambini. Non era il mio genere di videogioco, ma almeno era la prima volta che potevo avere un buon voto a scuola, fui contento della cosa e tornai a casa impaziente di poter iniziare la ricerca. Erano le quattro del pomeriggio, mentre tornavo a casa pensavo a qualche gioco che potesse andare bene per la relazione, ma non me ne veniva in mente nessuno. Intanto arrivai a casa, come di consueto mi feci una doccia e andai nella mia stanza. Accesi il computer, presi le cuffie, alzai il volume al massimo, mi procurai un foglio protocollo ed una penna: tutto era pronto per la ricerca! Non avendo una pista da cui partire, aprii Internet Explorer e andai su un forum riguardante i videogames. Nell'apposito box di ricerca digitai la parola "kids" e cliccai invio. Il risultato era enorme, circa dieci pagine contenenti ognuna 24 discussioni, non avendo voglia di cercare scelsi il primo risultato, una discussione chiamata "kids.exe". La discussione era scarna, il creatore si era cancellato dal database e i commenti erano stati eliminati, l'unica cosa visibile era la scritta "DOWNLOAD" con un font alquanto strano, senza esitazione iniziai a scaricare il gioco che pesava all'incirca sui 100MB. Mi parve strano che il gioco pesasse così poco, inizialmente pensai ad un indie, ma ogni pista era possibile dato che non c'erano informazioni riguardo al gioco. La mia curiosità cresceva e nel frattempo il download finì. Aprii l'archivio e notai subito che all'interno era presente un eseguibile ed un altro archivio .rar, questa volta protetto da password. Il .exe era nominato, appunto, kids.exe, mentre l'archivio protetto si chiamava "story.rar". Non diedi molta importanza all'archivio e feci partire l'eseguibile. Apparve una scritta al momento dell'apertura: kids.exe, con un font fatto di pixel e di colore rosso. Una musichetta partì e lo schermo divenne nero. Non capivo cosa stesse succedendo, avevo un computer abbastanza potente e quindi pensai subito ad un virus. Decisi di aspettare e dopo circa cinque minuti di schermo nero e di musica inquietante, finalmente il gioco partì. Il menù era composto di sole scritte e, ancora una volta, come sottofondo c'era quella musichetta assordante, sembrava quasi infinita e col tempo diventava sempre più fastidiosa e straziante, così abbassai il volume delle cuffie al minimo per non sentirla. Le scritte presenti erano frasi senza senso, come ad esempio: "my dream is to become a musician", ovvero "il mio sogno è quello di diventare un musicista". Le opzioni cliccabili erano due "New Game" e "Story". Provai a cliccare su Story dato che la mia relazione doveva essere basata sulla storia del gioco, ma il gioco diede un errore: "it is not yet time", ovvero: "non è ancora il momento". Data l'impossibilità di accedere a Story, iniziai il gioco cliccando su New Game. Con una leggera dissolvenza era possibile vedere l'ambientazione che si costruiva attorno alla sagoma di un bambino, vestito di blu. La grafica era molto pixellosa, sullo sfondo apparve una stanza, con un letto ed una finestra. Il gameplay era in terza persona ed era possibile soltanto utilizzare il tasto W per andare avanti. L'ambientazione era triste e cupa, avanzai con W fino alla porta e quest'ultima si aprì come per magia. Davanti a me c'era una scalinata che portava al piano di sotto dove era possibile vedere una luce, ovvero la porta d'uscita. Sembrava quasi che fosse casa mia. Scesi le scale ed ecco che partì di nuovo quella musichetta, pur avendo il volume delle cuffie al minimo, riuscivo comunque ad udirla perfettamente, iniziai a pormi delle domande, ma decisi comunque di andare avanti col gioco. Uscii dalla porta e la musica si stoppò, lo schermo divenne nuovamente nero, ci fu di nuovo una dissolvenza e, stavolta, il personaggio era un adulto, non si riusciva a vedere bene, era tutto nero ed anche lì l'unico comando possibile era il tasto W. Non riuscivo a capire bene l'ambientazione, era tutto nero e l'unica cosa che distingueva il personaggio dallo sfondo era una leggera traccia bianca attorno alla sagoma pixellosa. Provai ad andare avanti e mi trovai davanti ad un pianoforte, e come potete immaginare partì di nuovo quell'orribile musica. Tolsi un momento le cuffie, dimenticai completamente della ricerca, ero troppo preso dal gioco che non mi resi conto del tempo trascorso a giocare. Andai in bagno e vidi l'orario, erano le sette di sera. Mi chiesi come fosse possibile e, incredulo, tornai nella mia stanza. Notai che sullo schermo l'ambientazione era cambiata, stavolta il personaggio "nero" si trovava in una strada dritta, misi di nuovo le cuffie e andai avanti. Trascorsi molto tempo a camminare finché non mi trovai davanti ad un bambino, persi il controllo del giocatore, che avanzava da solo verso il bambino, la musica diventava più forte e si potevano udire delle urla strazianti in loop. Il personaggio arrivò vicino al bambino e sullo schermo uscì una scritta: "press K to interact", schiacciai K e vidi una scena sconvolgente: il personaggio uccise a pugnalate il bambino, quelle urla... era come se stesse accadendo realmente, quel gioco iniziava a farmi paura. Dopo quella scena ci fu l'ennesima dissolvenza, il personaggio fu teletrasportato davanti ad una casa, era identica alla mia, e davanti alla porta era presente il bambino con cui abbiamo interagito all'inizio. Pensai tra me e me: "ma che cosa succede?", era troppo strano per essere vero, così decisi di non pensare a niente e di avanzare. Ecco che ancora una volta persi il controllo del gioco, il personaggio avanzò verso il bambino e si sentirono di nuovo quelle urla, seguite dalla solita musica assordante che accompagnava il gioco. In quella parte del gioco non ebbi la possibilità di interagire, il gioco avanzò indipendentemente da ciò che io desideravo, e così, il "personaggio oscuro" uccise anche quel bambino. Lo schermo divenne nero e la musica si stoppò. Una scritta comparve sullo schermo: "kids". Rimasi scioccato e perplesso, intanto fui rispedito al menù principale, dove però era presente soltanto un'opzione: Story. Cliccai sopra ed uscì una scritta che diceva: "enter secret word", ovvero: "inserire parola segreta", digitai "kids" e cliccai invio. Il gioco si chiuse e mi trovai davanti l'archivio iniziale contenente l'eseguibile e l'archivio "story.rar". Aprii l'archivio e scrissi la password. Il file si aprì e all'interno vi era un documento di testo, cliccai sopra e il PC andrò in crash. Si riaccese da solo e lo schermo era sempre nero, partì la musichetta del gioco e dentro il monitor riuscivo a vedere la mia faccia riflessa, una scritta comparve in rosso: "Kim is dead Story". Kim è il mio nome, ero inquieto, la scritta scomparve e sul monitor oltre a me c'era un altro riflesso... una sagoma nera con traccia bianca! Ed ecco che mi svegliai, quello fu l'incubo più brutto della mia vita, cercai di dimenticare quell'oscuro personaggio. È passato un anno da quell'incubo, ed ora finalmente ho dimenticato quella sagoma. Ho deciso di scrivere questa storia sul mio diario cosicché, se un giorno mi passasse la paura, io possa rileggere questa storia e sorridere pensando a quanto l'immaginazione di un ragazzo possa essere terrorizzante in certe occasioni. Diario di Kim, 22 Marzo 2002 Buongiorno caro Diario! Fuori è una bellissima giornata e mi sto preparando per andare a scuola. Porterò il gameboy che mi regalò mamma per i miei dodici anni, devo assolutamente finire Super Mario Land, mi manca davvero poco! Adesso vado, ciao. Diario di Kim, 10 Luglio 2005 Il corpo di Kim senza vita venne trovato nella sua stanza il giorno 10 luglio 2005. Sullo schermo del suo computer una scritta su schermo nero diceva: "never forget a nightmare", ovvero: "mai dimenticare un incubo". Il caso divenne un mistero e tuttora non si spiega la causa della morte del sedicenne Kim. Categoria:Creepypasta Categoria:GamePasta Categoria:Lunga Categoria:Tecnologia Categoria:Sogni e Incubi Categoria:Morte Categoria:Maledizioni